Peur de le perdre
by Fan-des-series
Summary: One shoot, Bosco et Faith doivent aller inspecter un immeuble mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...


_** Peur de le perdre**_

_**Disclamer :** _Les personnages de Third Watch ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'écris pas pour l'argent mais pour le plaisir ^_^

**_Résumé :_**One shoot, Bosco et Faith doivent aller inspecter un immeuble mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...

* * *

**_Voici un petit one shoot sur Bosco et Faith, j'espère que vous allez aimer !_**

**_Bonne lecture ^_^_**

* * *

Bosco et Faith était dans leur patrouilleuse à discuter de leur plan pour le week end.  
Bosco : Alors tu vas faire quoi ce week end ?  
Faith : Maintenant que je ne suis plus mariée, je vais aller m'amuser avec des amies

Bosco : Je les connais ?  
Faith : Oui, c'est Kim et Sasha

Bosco : Ok, moi je vais boire un verre avec Davis et Jimmy, Sully va pêcher

Faith (rigolant) : Il est au courant qu'on est en hiver et qu'il fait -10 dehors ! En tout cas, moi j'te verrai bien pêcher !

Bosco (rigolant aussi) : Ca risque pas !

Radio : 55 David ?  
Faith (radio) : Ici 55 David

Radio : Rendez vous sur la 154° et Pearl Street, une femme se plain de l'odeur

Faith (radio) : 55 Charlie, 154° et Pearl Street on y va

Radio : On vous envoi une ambulance au cas ou

Faith (radio) : Bien

Bosco : Encore quelqu'un qu'a pas sortit ses poubelles

Faith : C'est mieux qu'un mort non ?  
Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, 55 Adam était déjà là.  
Bosco : Pourquoi vous êtes arrivé avant nous ?

Doc : On avait une intervention à deux rues d'ici

Faith : Bosco on y va

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement 8b. En entrant, ils virent un labo de méthamphétamine, ils se séparèrent. En entrant dans la chambre, Faith se prit un coup, l'homme partit en courant de l'appartement, les policiers se mirent à sa poursuite. Dehors, Doc était devant l'ambulance et Carlos à l'arrière quand le gars sortit et braqua Doc. Il leva les mains et le gars l'assomma. C'est au tour de Faith et Bosco de sortir, le gars démarra l'ambulance et partit, Bosco monta dans la voiture et Faith vérifia le pouls du secouriste...il est encore en vie. Elle monta et la voiture démarra en trombe à la poursuite d'une ambulance.

Faith (radio) : 55 David à Centrale

Radio : Centrale j'écoute

Faith (radio) : Nous sommes à la poursuite d'un suspect sur la 159° et Pearl Street, le suspect est dans l'ambulance de 55 Adam

Radio : Quoi ! Mais comment c'est possible ?  
Faith (" ") : Il a assommé un secouriste et l'autre doit être à l'arrière ! On a besoin de renfort ! Et envoyez aussi une ambulance sur les lieux et des inspecteurs

Radio : Bien

Bosco (regardant Faith) : Faith ? Ca va ?  
En effet, Faith avait une grosse coupure sur la joue droite, du sang coulait.  
Faith : Oui ne t'inquiète pas

Dans 55 Charlie.

Davis : Alors tu vas pêcher ce week end ?  
Sully : Ouai, ça te dérange ?  
Davis (rigolant) : Non mais je suis pas sûr qu'il y aura beaucoup de poisson

Radio : Centrale à 55 Charlie

Davis (radio) : Centrale ici 55 Charlie

Radio : 55 David est actuellement à la poursuite d'un suspect sur la 159° et Pearl Street. Il est dans l'ambulance de 55 Adam, il a assommé un secouriste et l'autre est à l'arrière de l'ambulance

Davis (radio) : Euh...ok on arrive

Sully : C'est un malade ce gars

Dans les rues, on voyait une ambulance et deux voitures de polices la suivant. On aurait pu croire à une urgence mais en fait non. L'ambulance se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac et il ne s'arrêta pas...  
Davis : Non, ne me dis pas que...

Sully : Si il va le faire !

Davis (radio) : 55 David, le gars va pas s'arrêter il va...  
Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'ambulance ne s'arrête pas et atterrit tout droit dans l'eau. Les deux voitures de polices s'arrêtent, et sans réfléchir, Bosco enlève sa ceinture, son manteau et sa casquette  
Faith : Bosco qu'est-ce-que ...

Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase qu'il saute à son tour dans l'eau glacé par le temps.

Sully : Ici 55 Charlie, Nous avons besoin des pompiers et des secouristes, l'ambulance de 55 Adam a fini dans le lac

Radio : Bien reçu 55 Charlie

Les pompiers et les secouristes arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard, Bosco était remonté deux fois et puis était repartit. Dans l'eau, il réussi à ouvrir la porte de l'ambulance, et attrapa Carlos par le bras et commença à l'aider à le remonté, mais il sentit qu'il était tiré vers le fond. Il laissa Carlos remonter seul et essaya de se défaire de la poigne du suspect.

Carlos remonta...seul, il arriva au bord.  
Faith : Carlos il est où Bosco ?

Carlos : Le gars...lui a...attrapé...le pied...et il m'a...laissé remonté...

Faith : Oh non !

Jimmy sauta à son tour dans l'eau pour aider Bosco. Il vit Bosco qui se débattait, il enleva la main du gars et essaya de le maitriser. Il le remonta à la surface où Sully et Davis le menottèrent.

Sully : Il est où Bosco ?  
Jimmy : Il n'est pas remonté ?

Kim : Non

Jimmy : Mais pourtant je l'ai libéré des mains de...

Faith : Oh mon dieu, il est au fond !

Jimmy repartit dans l'eau cherchant Bosco, il le retrouva au fond de l'eau, il avait une plaie sur le front. Il le prit par le bras et le remonta. Kim et Holly le prirent en charge.

Kim : Il est resté combien de temps dans l'eau ?  
Faith (sanglotant) : Je sais pas, environ 5 minutes...

Kim : On l'emmène tout de suite à La Pitié !

Ils le mirent dans l'ambulance où Faith monta aussi et l'ambulance partit sirènes hurlantes suivit par 55 Charlie. Arriver à l'hôpital, il fut prit en charge.

Faith : Comment il va ?  
Kim : Il souffre d'une importante hypothermie étant rester dans l'eau 5 minutes à -10, et il a une plaie assez profonde sur le front

Faith : Il va s'en sortir ?  
Kim : Oui. Faith vient dans une salle d'examen, je vais te faire des points de suture. Qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé ?  
Faith : Le gars m'a mit un coup de cross

Kim : Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Je peux te poser une question ?  
Faith : Vas 'y

Kim : Tu l'aimes ?  
Faith : Qui ça ?  
Kim : Le Pape ! Mais non Bosco !

Faith : Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami...

Kim : Je parle d'amour la Faith !

Faith : Oh...euh...je ...oui

Kim : Bien alors quand il se réveillera tu lui diras

Faith : Quoi ! Mais non

Le docteur Fields entra.  
Dr Fields : L'officier Boscorelli s'est réveiller et souhaite vous voir

Faith : J'arrive

Elle suivit le médecin jusqu'à la chambre 260 et il s'en alla la laissant seule. Elle frappa timidement et entendit une réponse positive, elle tourna la poignée et entra. Elle vit, étendu sur le lit, il avait un pansement sur le front. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.  
Bosco : Hey...

Faith : Hey...tu te sens bien ?

Bosco : Oui...ca va ta tête ?  
Faith : Oui ne t'inquiète pas

Bosco : Et Nieto ?  
Faith : Il va bien

Bosco poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
Faith (sanglotant) : J'ai eu si peur de te perdre...je ne te voyais pas remonté, et quand Jimmy m'a dit que t'étais au fond, mon cœur s'est arrêté et...

Bosco : Et tout va bien maintenant, je sui là et en vie

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et elle commença à pleuré. Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce et lui leva le menton.  
Bosco : Tout va bien maintenant

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Faith, mais ils les enleva de suite.  
Bosco : Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurai pas dû c'est déplacé et...

Il sentit les lèvres de Faith se poser sur les siennes. Elle mit fin au baiser par manque d'air et posa son front contre le sien.  
Faith : Bosco...je t'aime

Bosco : Moi aussi je t'aime Faith

Et il échangèrent un baiser intense et passionné. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Kim rentre dans la chambre.  
Kim : Faith il faut que...je dérange peut être ?  
Bosco : Euh...

Kim : ENFIN !

Faith : Quoi _enfin _?

Kim : Vous êtes enfin ensemble !

Bosco : Ah parce que tu attendais ?  
Kim (souriant) : Oui, et crois moi je ne suis pas la seule

Le docteur Fields entra et posa les radios de Bosco sur le meuble.  
Dr Fields : Bonne nouvelle, vous pourrez sortir demain matin, les résultats de vos examens sont excellents. Vous avez eu de la chance

Bosco (souriant) : Comme toujours

Dr Fields : Par contre les visites sont terminées...

Faith : Oui mais il est sous protection et je dois rester

Bosco la regarda.  
Dr Fields : Oh...d'accord

Kim : Bon ba moi je vais y aller, au revoir vous deux !

Faith : A demain

Le docteur Fields et Kim quittèrent la chambre.

Bosco : Protection rapprochée ?  
Faith : Oui

Elle s'assit sur le lit et l'embrassa.

Faith : Pourquoi ça te dérange ?  
Bosco : Non au contraire

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, la porte s'ouvrit et le docteur Fields entra.  
Dr Fields : J'ai oublié vos radios sur...Protection rapprochée hein ?  
Faith : Très !

Dr Fields : Bien ça passe pour cette fois

Bosco : Merci

Il sortit et les deux policiers se sourirent et s'embrassèrent encore et toujours. Il s'était enfin trouvé et ne se quitteraient plus jamais. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être heureux.

Fin

* * *

_**Voilà, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé et merci d'avoir lu ^_^**_


End file.
